


No smoke without fire

by orphan_account



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinguji was pretty sure that Reia liked him, because only <i>he</i> was able to get Reia as worked up as he was now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No smoke without fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yomimashou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomimashou/gifts).



> Thanks to M for looking over it! Sarah, I hope you will enjoy this :)  
> \--- Repost from FQF Exchange Summer 2014. Originally posted here http://je-fqfest.livejournal.com/79272.html ---

**Title:** No smoke without fire  
 **Pairing:** Jinguji Yuta/Nakamura Reia  
 **Rating/Warnings:** NC-17, Warning for underage persons in sexual situations  
 **Summary:** Jinguji was pretty sure that Reia liked him, because only _he_ was able to get Reia as worked up as he was now.  
 **Word Count:** 2,496  
 **Author's Note:** Thanks to M for looking over it! Recipient-San, I hope you will enjoy this :)

  
“Huh?!” Jinguji blinked, staring at Reia in a mix of disbelief and curiosity as the latter rummaged through his bag, apparently searching for hair spray. “Wait a second, are you seriously bitching about Genki?!”

Reia held in to look up at him, eyebrows raised as if he was alarmed by Jinguji’s dumbness, though Jinguji knew that it was all an act. He got that look from Reia at least four times a day.

“I called you a flirtatious whore with a head the size of Russia” the older boy repeated, his voice only that tiny bit sharp, the way it got when he tried to feign indifference even though really, he was close to exploding. Jinguji knew the signs better than anyone; years with Reia around had taught him to watch out for them. “ _How_ did you manage to read Genki into this?!”

“You are just jealous because Genki and I are doing all this stuff on stage” Jinguji pinpointed triumphantly, and the daggers in Reia’s eyes did not stop his grin from widening.

“I am _not_ jealous!” Reia stated indignantly. “You can make out on stage with whoever you want, I couldn’t care less, thank you very much.”

“You are jealous and you know it” Jinguji insisted. “You can just say it, you know. It’s not like both of us don’t know that you are crazy about me.”

It was as much a provocation as it was true, at least in Jinguji’s eyes. There had been too many stolen kisses, too many heated make-out sessions to pretend otherwise, even if none of them had explicitly addressed what was going on between them yet. Whatever it was, though, Jinguji was pretty sure that Reia liked him, because only _he_ was able to get Reia as worked up as he was now. Usually, politeness was Reia’s middle name. The way he insulted Jinguji had to count for something.

Still, Reia seemed far from admitting it, because a slow smile had spread over his face, and Jinguji had to gulp because he knew that smile, too. It was sharp and dangerous and had only brought him in trouble whenever he had seen it, and maybe he should not have said anything, after all.

“Who is crazy for who here, Jinguji?” Reia asked easily, leaving his bag on his table to slowly walk over to where Jinguji was sitting on an armchair, looking at Reia in alarm. Maybe Reia could see that he was inwardly searching for escape routes because he leaned down until he was on eye level with Jinguji, his hands coming to rest on the back of the chair, effectively caging him. “Huh?”

“You… for me?” Jinguji murmured absentmindedly, distracted by the way Reia was licking his lips, unable to tell if it was a conscious gesture of the older boy or not.

Reia just snorted, leaning in even more until Jinguji could feel his breath on his lips, stopping only barely before they came into contact. Jinguji was longing to cross the last bit of distance to press their lips together, but he restrained himself, though it was hard to think with the way Reia’s perfume was clouding his mind.

“Think again, _Jin-Chan_ ” Reia whispered sweetly, grinning before he suddenly pulled away, leaving Jinguji with a racing heartbeat and a tingling feeling on his skin.

He was not even able to snap at Reia because in the next moment, Marius came into the room, chatting loudly and asking if they had seen Sou anywhere, and he could hear Reia laughing ever so slightly when Jinguji had to ask Marius to repeat his question.

***

Jinguji was still not sure what exactly had brought him into this misery, but he knew that whatever it was, he would take it all back in a heartbeat if that would just make Reia _stop_.

Or, well, alternatively let him fuck the boy against a wall, you know. Whichever.

Genki kept shooting him questioning looks, asking him why his face was red or why he was sweating, if he was developing a fever, and yeah, maybe he had a reputation for spoiling Genki, but even letting that aside he was too conservative to go and scream at him that Reia was groping him under the table. And not only because he knew that Reia would act like nothing had happened as soon as he voiced it out loud, leaving Jinguji as the idiot of the scenario, and he was not ready to make an ass out of himself in front of both Kohai and Senpai.

It had started with little things, really, evil smiles across the room, casual invasions of personal space and random exposures of his throat, knowing exactly what turned Jinguji on.

But this, this was going beyond teasing, this was a hand palming his cock through his pants and Jinguji was ready to take Reia on the table right there and then, in front of all members of Sexy Zone and an army of Juniors.

He was really not sure how he deserved this, he thought angrily. It was not like he had ever even touched Genki behind the cameras. And fanservice was really nothing to get this worked up over. It was not fair.

Okay, maybe Jinguji knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, that there was more to this than just jealousy over fanservice, that Reia was doing this to prove a point to him. Only Reia’s point included something real and scary and possibly _feelings_ and he was not sure if he was ready for that at all.

But he kind of knew that he had to do _something_ , because Reia’s hand had found its way beneath the fabric, now stroking his bare erection, and Jinguji was biting the inside of his cheek both to keep a straight face and to suppress his moans.

Thankfully, the staff called it a break then, and as soon as the people around them started moving to get up from the table, the touch of Reia’s fingers also ceased, and with a last smug smile he turned to chat with Takahashi Fu.

***

“You are an asshole” Jinguji groaned at Reia about three excruciating hours later, when he finally found himself alone with the other boy. The rest of their dressing room had left unusually quickly, and he was pretty sure it had been Genki who had hurried everyone along.

This was why he liked the kid. He knew exactly when to best keep your mouth shut and run.

“Did you ever look into a mirror?” Reia asked easily, a smug smile on his lips as he completely ignored Jinguji fuming across the room, calmly collecting his stuff to leave.

Jinguji did not let him come far, though, blocking his way at the door and turning the lock behind him.

“Oh, am I in trouble?” Reia mocked, observing the younger boy’s face. “What are you going to do now? Punish me?”

Instead of answering, he shoved Reia against the wall, caging him with both arms against it. He was not usually violent, knowing that despite his height advantage, he was not actually stronger than Reia, but his patience was running thin.

“Stop teasing me already” Jinguji breathed, his voice darker and more serious than Reia was probably used to, and it made the easy smile disappear from his face.

Their eyes met, and Jinguji knew that Reia was done playing as well.

“Say that you want me” he brought out finally, his words sharp, with an edge of possessiveness that made Jinguji shiver.

“I want you” Jinguji whispered. “And you should know that, you fucking idiot. We have been sleeping with each other for months now!”

“How is anyone supposed to know what is going through your head?!” Reia pointed out. “You flirt with everyone who is not fast enough to run for the hills, goddamnit!”

“There is no one but you” Jinguji admitted, burying his face in the nook between Reia’s neck and shoulder, all to create contact, to not have to show his face and to take a lungful of Reia’s scent. “Seriously, I thought you were supposed to be the smart one here. How much more obvious do I need to be for you to understand that there is no one but you on my mind?!”

The hand fisting Jinguji’s hair was firm but gentle at the same time, pulling them apart just enough so that Reia could press their lips together.

Reia’s kiss was like gasoline for the fire burning inside of him, and he found himself consumed by the flames, unable to think, to feel anything but Reia.

Reia and Jinguji seemed to always be fighting, never harmonizing, but as soon as the words ceased and their bodies came together, everything just fell into place, and Jinguji loved this, was addicted to it to an extent that he was uncomfortable admitting out loud, but Reia seemed to have needed that confirmation, if the way he impatiently tore off Jinguji’s clothes was anything to tell by.

This was new for Jinguji - usually, he was the one always searching for appreciation, being ridiculously possessive and getting way too worked up if people did not give him the attention he wanted. But he could not remember ever having observed this behavior from Reia. Reia always seemed so sure of himself, so on top of everything…

And maybe that was it, Jinguji thought as he kissed down Reia’s throat, squeezing little whimpers out of his partner. This was the key to how much he really meant to Reia, and Jinguji felt like he had found a long wanted treasure as he realized it, making him smile against the older boy’s skin.

“What?” Reia asked breathlessly, freezing, and Jinguji could not help the chuckles bubbling up his throat.

“You like me” he said simply, and he could tell that Reia was going to fight him at this, so he added. “This is not just sex, neither for you nor for me, and we both know it.”

There was a long pause, and for a moment Jinguji wondered if he had killed the mood now, but then Reia whispered, almost in defeat: “... Maybe.”

And he knew that was as much of a confession as he would get from Reia. It left him light headed, and he cupped Reia’s cheeks to pull him into another hungry kiss, trying to communicate everything he wanted to say through touches rather than words, since he was so bad at them anyways.

Reia slung his arms around his neck, and Jinguji let his hands fall to Reia’s thighs, gently lifting him up. Reia got the message, circling them around Jinguji’s waist to let himself be carried through the room and towards the little couch in the corner.

It was not much, but it was enough, and Jinguji lay Reia onto it carefully before parting for a moment, hurrying to snatch the lube from his bag.

The short minute seemed to already be enough to make Reia impatient again, because he basically yanked Jinguji onto the couch as soon as he returned, effectively turning their positions and throwing himself on top.

“Hurry” Reia demanded, helping Jinguji to pop open the small tube in his hand and positioning himself with his knees on both sides of Jinguji’s thighs.

“ _I_ am the one having been worked up for hours” Jinguji mumbled, his hands shaking a little in eagerness as he lubed his fingers. “Why are _you_ so impatient?!”

“You are hot when you are all frustrated” Reia shrugged, smiling a little as Jinguji raised an eyebrow at him. “What? I like teasing you!”

“You are a devil” Jinguji shot back, but it came out more fond than exasperated and made Reia laugh.

His laughter died, though, when Jinguji’s fingers found his entrance, circling it with his slick fingers.

“Oh god yes” Reia whispered, closing his eyes, and Jinguji loved this, the way he could make Reia fall apart for him. It gave him more confidence than the screams of a thousands of fans.

Reia opened up to him easily, but Jinguji still took his time, enjoying the noises that slipped Reia’s lips and the expressions on his face.

“Isn’t it enough already?” Reia gasped after a while, jerking when Jinguji purposefully prodded his prostate. “Jinguji, please-”

“Yuta” he corrected, catching Reia’s dark eyes. “I am your boyfriend now, so call me by my first name already.”

“Are you really?” Reia asked, seeming amused, but the teasing effect was ruined by the gasp that followed it as Jinguji scissored his fingers.

“Say it or I will let you wait” he shrugged, smirking at how their roles had changed now, and Reia glared as he seemed to realize it too.

“You are an ass, Yuta” he returned, and Jinguji tilted his head in though for a moment, before deciding to ignore the statement that came with the name and giving into Reia’s wishes (and his own, who was he kidding).

Both of them groaned when Jinguji finally pushed into Reia, and the pleasure was overwhelming, after being this worked up for such a long time.

No more words needed to be exchanged. They worked perfectly together without them, falling into an effortless rhythm without even trying.

Jinguji was mesmerized by the sight of Reia above him, looking almost too good that way, riding him and throwing his head back in pleasure, exposing his throat to Jinguji, who leaned up to be able to run his tongue over it.

Reia’s hands ran through his sweaty hair, keeping him close and pulling him into another kiss, all tongue and no finesse due to them panting way too hard, but it still ran little shudders down Jinguji’s spine, adding to the sea of sensations he found himself drowning in.

“Reia, I’m close” Jinguji murmured against Reia’s lips, and Reia whimpered a little at his words, reaching for his hand.

“Touch me” he pleaded. “Take me with you.”

Jinguji’s fingers were trembling as they wrapped around Reia’s erection, and he was too far gone to really pay any attention to what he was doing, but it seemed to be enough, because Reia tightened incredibly around him and whispered his name.

They reached their highs together, and Jinguji clung to him tightly as he went over the edge, never wanting to let go.

Ever.

When he opened his eyes again what felt like an eternity later, Reia was lying in his arms, eyes closed as he rested the side of his head against Jinguji’s chest, and he felt warm and happy and almost sappy watching him.

“Stop staring at me, you creep” Reia murmured after a while, but he was smiling, and Jinguji just snorted as he ran his thumb over his cheekbone.

“Just admit that you are crazy for me, too” Jinguji teased.

“Never” Reia laughed, but he leaned up to kiss Jinguji softly, and really, that was all the answer Jinguji needed.


End file.
